realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Notable Families in the Gravelands
While there are some true families of undead dwelling within the Gravelands, the truth of the matter is most lordships in the area do not pass from parent to child, but from previous master to successor. This makes mapping the region's rulership somewhat difficult. Further muddling is the fact that some creatures can move from family to family based on many different things, such as an advance to a new form of undead. Darkfire The Darkfire Clan of vampires has ruled the Gravelands since the region was carved out, and have weathered countless attacks from rival vampire clans, similar powerful undead, vengeful mortals, and crusaders. Known family members: Lord Darkfire I (deceased) Lord Darkfire II (deceased) Vincent Darkfire, Lord Darkfire III (deceased) Mina Darkfire (deceased) Lord Darkfire IV (deceased) Viktor Darkfire, Lord Darkfire V (deceased) Vanessa Darkfire Grayash The Grayash name is one generally reserved in the gravelands for the Dhampir spawn of Darkfire clan members. Many times these creatures become members of the Darkfire clan when their parents or other vampire relatives choose to turn them. Often enough however, when a Darkfire learns that their vices have resulted in a Dhampir child, they kill the child. Known family members: Vincent Grayash (became Vincent Darkfire, Lord Darkfire III, now deceased) Lina Grayash (deceased) Dulov Grayash (became a ghoul) Zachariah Grayash (deceased) Arvoden Grayash Bloodroot Bloodroot is the name generally reserved for elves the Darkfires or other powerful vampires of Necropolis choose to make in to vampires as well. Known "family" members: Aurore Bloodroot (deceased) Carric Bloodroot Krylen Bloodroot Rack The sick and twisted Rack family of vampires are a combination of torturers and "farmers" of the Gravelands, adept at inflicting great pain to their victims while drawing out as much of their blood as possible. Known family members: Tabor Rack Perault Rack (deceased) Keever The Keever family is a scholarly and magic-oriented one. They keep many records in the musty halls of keeps and libraries in the Gravelands, and often instruct necromancers in the dark arts. Often a Keever family member becomes a Nosferatu. Known family members: Orlock Keever Orion Keever (deceased) Ruler of Chernyorok The great walled city of Chernyorok to the north-west of Necropolis is one of the mightiest bastions within the Gravelands. Known rulers: Lady Labeth Ruler of Tenstein Tenstein, in the South-East, is another walled city, of many large buildings. It was recently decimated by the power of the mad nosferatu, Voraceph. After Voraceph's departure from the city, the new ruler, a ghoul named Kykar, has rebuilt much of the destruction into corpse repositories, making the entire metropolis appealing to eaters of the dead. Known rulers: Magister Voraceph Kykar Ruler of Kostvodai The town of Kostvodai does not have much in the way of walls, but it is more naturally defended by the rivers it is built upon. Many undead cannot cross the running water, and many others, both living and undead, are wary of the things that swim in the depths. Before the current ruler Lord Henrai, the masters of Kostvodai were not very strong, and by the time the warrior came, Orion Keever was more concerned with fancy meals than being a strong warrior. Known rulers: Bagarong (deceased) Orion Keever (deceased) Lord Henrai Category:Gravelands Category:Noble Families